Field
The embodiments are generally directed to managing memory of a computing device, and more specifically to cache memory management of a computing device.
Background Art
A computing device generally includes one or more processing units (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), a general purpose GPU (GPGPU), an accelerated processing unit (APU), or the like), that access a memory. Memory accesses are also called memory events, and an example includes a write event (i.e., a memory access request to write data to main memory). The processing units may execute programs that result in accessing data in the memory. Some data is accessed more frequently than others. Access time of this data can be improved by using different levels of cache between the processor and the memory.